Unexpected Pain-Afterwards
by PequeConcentido
Summary: The sequel to 'Unexpected Pain'.


Unexpected Pain-Afterwards  
  
  
  
*=Matt's point of view.  
**=The conversation is in 3rd person.  
***=Palmon's Point of View.  
  
Author's Note: I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to 'Unexpected Pain'. So if you haven't read 'Unexpected Pain', I suggest  
that you do, so that way, you'll understand this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Saban, Ban-dai and all it's other companies.   
All rights reserved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*  
  
"Hold me tighter." she said.   
  
I did as she told me to as she sighed her last sigh and left me forever. More tears streamed down my cheeks. I then heard the  
sirens of police cars and of an ambulance. I held her tighter as if afraid they might take Mimi away from me. It was then   
that I felt something wet and sticky trickling through my fingers and Mimi's fingers clutching her wound on her stomach. I   
looked at her face. It was filled with pain and sadness.   
  
"Oh Mimi." I said as I sobbed more violently.  
  
The police cars and the ambulance arrived. The policewent to me and started asking questions while the paramedics checked   
Mimi's body. I saw them shake their heads sadly as they covered her body. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists as I started  
to answer questions.  
  
  
I opened the door of Mimi's house. I looked at they key that rested on the palm of my hand. Mimi had given it to me  
on our last anniversary. I heard soft footsteps. I then saw Palmon walking towards me with a bouquet of roses.   
  
"Oh, hi Matt. I thought you were Mimi. Where is Mimi anyway?"   
  
I cringed when she said "Mimi".   
  
She then opened her mouth wide and said "What happened to your shirt and your face?"   
  
"Huh?" I looked down and noticed for the first time that my shirt was blood stained. My eyes were blood shot and my whole   
face was tear stained.   
  
I sighed and then said "Palmon we have to talk about Mimi."   
  
"What about Mimi?"   
  
"Mimi, she...she was.." I started to cry again. I tried to control myself, but it didn't work.   
  
"What happened to her?!" Palmon cried to me frantically.   
  
"she was killed!" I yelled.   
  
Palmon dropped her bouquet of roses and fell to her knees. "Mimi...is dead?"   
  
I went to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Palmon."   
  
"How?"  
  
" A man was about to shoot her and..." she didn't let me finish. She pushed me away from her and wrapped her vines on my neck  
lifting me up and trying to choke me.   
  
"And you let her die like that?!" she screamed at me and then tossed me to a wall.   
  
"You don't understand!" I yelled.   
  
"I understand perfectly." she yelled coldly back at me.   
  
"Palmon..."   
  
"Just get out!" she yelled.   
  
As I walked out, I looked over my shoulder and I saw her sitting on the floor wrapping herself in a ball as she cried her   
heart out.  
  
  
I opened the door to my apartment and went in. I looked around for Gabumon and I found him sleeping on my bed as I  
went in to the closet and got fresh clothes, careful enough so that I didn't wake Gabumon from his nap.   
  
As I was about to walk out of the room I heard Gabumon call my name "Matt" he said "how did your date with Mimi go?" he asked  
me as he sat up.  
  
Thankfully though, he only saw my silhouette. "I'll tell you later." I said quietly as I walked out.  
  
  
Before I got out of the bathroom, I checked in the mirror to see if my face was any better. It was still a little red  
and my eyes were starting to look ok again. As I walked out I could see Gabumon waiting for me out side with a concern look  
on his face.   
  
"Are you ok Matt?" he asked.   
  
I sighed and said "I hope I will someday Gabumon."   
  
He then saw my bloody clothes in the trash can and went in the bathroom and picked them up.   
  
"Why are your clothes blood soaked?"   
  
I looked away from him "Matt..."   
  
I felt more tears wanting to come down, so I went into my room and looked the door and then threw myself on the bed  
clutching one of my pillows. I heard Gabumon knocking the door and calling my name. I hardly heard at all as I started to   
drift to sleep.  
  
  
I woke up and looked at my alarm clock "7:30 P.M." it read. I walked out of my room and heard the television on and  
I'd figured that Gabumon had to be watching it. Effectively though he was.   
  
"Gabumon?" he turned off the T.V., got off the couch and went to me and said "Matt, why did you went into your room when I   
asked you about your clothes?"  
  
"Gabumon...the reason...my clothes got that way was because..." I felt another sob in my throat.   
  
That man killed the love of my life. God how I loved her and wanted her more than anything.   
  
"Yes, Matt?"  
  
"...someone murdered Mimi." Gabumon gasped.   
  
"The man killed her in front of me. You see, the bullet was for her, but I got in front of her to protect her and then she   
got in front of me and received the bullet." I said "And the blood that are on the clothes is her blood."   
  
I looked down at my hands and hugged myself as tightly as possible and closed my eyes. "I held her tightly as she told me   
to."   
  
Gabumon had tears in his eyes. He hugged me "Oh, Matt."   
  
There was a short silence and then "Does Palmon know?" he asked as tears trickled down his cheeks.   
  
"I tried to tell her, but she just told me to get out of the house."   
  
Gabumon released his arms and said "We'll go tomorrow and try to talk to her. Why don't we eat something and go to bed. We   
need our rest, especially you Matt, after all you went through today."  
  
**  
  
  
Matt saw Mimi sitting by the lake in the park. 'Should I go to her and talk to her? Or should I ignore her?' he thought.  
  
His heart beating raced as he walked to her   
  
'It's now or never Matt.' His legs were shaking.   
  
"Hi Mimi." he said.  
  
"Matt!" she said surprised as she turned to look at him.   
  
"What brings you here?" she asked.   
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. Can I sit with you?" he asked  
  
"Sure." she said as he sat down on the grass beside her.   
  
They started talking about non-important things, while talking, he saw Mimi shiver a few times. Even though she tried not to   
show it. When they stopped talking, they started to gaze up at the stars. Matt put his arm around her shoulders. This sent   
shivers down Mimi's spine. Matt held her tighter. Mimi then then rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. He   
gently caressed her cheek with his free hand.   
  
"Mimi..." he whispered.   
  
Mimi slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Matt could feel Mimi's hand against his. His heart started to beat   
uncontrollably. The temptation to brush her lips was there and he couldn't help it. He kissed her hungrily. Mimi was   
surprised and had her eyes opened. But immediately closed them as he kissed her. Matt then realized what he was doing and   
stopped.   
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."   
  
"Matt..."   
"No, Mimi. Let me explain. Mimi Tachikawa, I love you. I've always liked you since we were in the Digiworld. And then a few   
years later, we became closer and I started to get deeper feelings for you. And those feelings are love Mimi."   
  
Mimi had tears in her eyes. "Oh Matt, that's exactly how I've felt all along."   
  
Mimi, with both hands, in Matt's cheecks drew him to her and kissed him  
softly on the lips.   
  
"I love you Matt."   
  
*  
  
  
I woke up with sweat. "Mimi..." I whispered as I clenched the bed sheet. "That dream." I said still whispering so  
that Gabumon wouldn't wake up. "That dream happened. It was a memory...a memory of our first kiss."   
  
I got out of bed and walked to the door of the balcony and opened it and went in. I leaned on the railing and looked at the   
stars.   
  
'Mimi, it's already been a day and I'm going crazy without you.' I thought and then sighed.   
  
"Oh, Mimi."   
  
"Matt?"   
  
I turned around and saw Gabumon standing there looking at me with sadness. "Matt..."   
  
I went to him and hugged him and cried. "Cry Matt, let it all out."  
  
  
I opened the door of Mimi's house and Gabumon and I stepped in. I heard the sound of water running and knew that  
Palmon had to be in the garden watering the flowers. Gabumon and I walked out to the garden and found her watering the rose  
bush with the water hose softly.   
  
"Palmon." I said.   
  
She turned around looking at me with dark green eyes instead of bright green ones.   
  
"What are you doing here Matt?" she asled me coldly.   
  
"Palmon, we need to talk. You don't know what really happened."   
  
"I already know what happened! You let her die."   
  
"Palmon, please, listen to Matt!"   
  
Palmon sighed and said "Fine, but only because you want me to Gabumon."  
  
"Palmon, you remember that I told you that man was to shoot Mimi, well I got in front of her to protect her but...   
  
  
(flashback)  
  
  
"No!" Mimi yelled as she pushed me out of the way.   
  
I saw her fall to the ground clutching her stomach.   
  
"Mimi. Why?" I asked her as I held back my tears.   
  
"Because, I love you."  
  
  
(end flashback)  
  
  
  
As I finished, I saw Palmon's dark green eyes turn back to her normal color and tears welling up in her eyes. She ran  
to me and hugged my leg. I kneeled down and hugged her.   
  
"Matt, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted. It's just that I miss her so much!"   
  
"Palmon, I miss her too. I miss her a lot." I thought I was going to cry, but I didn't.   
  
"Palmon, come live with us. That way, you won't be all alone."   
  
Palmon released her arms from me and looked at me. "Ok Matt. Mimi would've wanted it that way."   
  
I got up and we went inside the house.  
  
**  
  
  
Palmon had told Matt that she needed to go and get something before they left. Palmon walked along the large hallway  
witch lead to the master bedroom, some guest rooms, the bathroom and the closet. She went into the master bedroom, opened the  
door and went in. She walked to the night stand and opened a drawer. She took out a heart shaped locket and looked at it.  
  
(flashback)  
  
  
  
"Palmon, do you think this is stupid? I mean, giving a guy a locket as an anniversary present." said Mimi as she  
placed a picture of her and Matt inside it.   
  
"Not at all Mimi." Palmon said as she looked at her friend whom was sitting on   
the chair of the night stand and looking at her reflection in the mirror.   
  
"Palmon." Mimi said as she closed the locket.  
  
"Whatever happens." she continued as she took both Palmon's paws and put the locket on her paws and closed them tightly as  
she put her hands on top of Palmon's paws.  
  
"Give this to Matt." Mimi finished.   
  
"Of course Mimi. I will."  
  
  
(end flashback)  
  
  
"...Palmon...Palmon. Hey Palmon, come on, Matt said it's time to go." said Gabumon as he placed a paw on Palmon's  
shoulder.   
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go." she said as she closed her paw with the locket inside.  
  
***  
  
  
We went inside Matt's apartment. I told Matt that I needed to talk to him privately. He nodded and we went to the  
balcony.   
  
"What is it Palmon?" I opened my right paw and showed him the locket that Mimi wanted to give him for their  
anniversary.   
  
"Palmon, what's this?" he asked me as he took the locket from me and examined it.   
  
"Mimi wanted to give it to you on the next anniversary that you two were going to have." I said.   
  
He opened it and looked at the picture that was inside.  
  
*  
  
  
I opened the locket and looked at the picture that Mimi had put in. I had Mimi sitting on my lap with her head  
resting on my chest with her eyes closed. I had my arms around her waist as I rested my head on top of hers with my eyes  
closed.   
  
"Mimi thought it was stupid giving a locket to a guy. But I told her that it wasn't" Palmon said.   
  
I took the locket and put it around my neck.  
  
**  
  
  
A few days later the funeral was being held. The only people there were Mimi's parents and relatives and of course  
the Digidestined with their Digimon.  
  
  
T.K. held his brother in a tight embrace as he cried silently. T.K. remembered when both of them were younger and he  
used to cry and Matt held him like he was holding his brother now.  
  
  
After everyone left, and Palmon said her final good-bye, Matt told her to wait in the car along with Gabumon, for he  
needed a few minutes alone with Mimi.  
  
  
  
Matt took a black box from out of the pocket of his tuxedo and opened it. It was a locket in the shape of the symbol  
of sincerity. He opened the locket and looked at the picture that he had put in the night before. It showed Matt behind Mimi  
with his arms around her neck and Mimi's arms on top of his. Both smiling at the camera. Matt closed the locket. He took  
Mimi's head carefully in his left hand lifting her head up gently. With his right hand placed the locket around her neck.  
When he finished, he kissed Mimi's lips softly.   
  
"I love you." he said as he closed the casket that held his life.  
  
  



End file.
